<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ян и Ян by Yell0w_belly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776509">Ян и Ян</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly'>Yell0w_belly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Инь и Ян^2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Jared Padalecki, Omega Misha Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yell0w_belly/pseuds/Yell0w_belly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Миша влюбился в омегу, звучало просто немыслимо, особенно, потому что он сам был омегой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Misha Collins/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Инь и Ян^2 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2259065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ян и Ян</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Миша открыл дверь, и как видение перед ним предстал Джаред, его друг-омега, в руках у него были две бутылки, по квадратной форме которых, Миша догадался, что это был его любимый «амаретто».<br/>
— Ты ведь не серьезно, Джаред? — с полустоном произнес он. — Сегодня воскресенье, и завтра мне чертовски рано вставать, чтобы потом тащиться через весь город в офис.<br/>
— Миша, это важно, — Джаред состроил щенячьи глазки, выпячивая обиженно губу и прижимая бутылки к щекам по обе стороны. — Майк расстался со мной сегодня, а это было так унизительно. Он написал мне смску. Представляешь просто смску.<br/>
Миша вздохнул, это не первый альфа, с которым у друга не складывалось. Джаред был не типичный омега, слишком высокий, даже крупный, а многим альфам он попросту внушал страх, другие же смотрели на него, как на экзотическую зверушку, так на один раз подойдет. Этот Майк, кажется, пятый за последний год. И уже побил рекорды предыдущих экс партнеров Джареда по продолжительности отношений.<br/>
Но Миша никогда не мог ему отказать, все  напускное возражение разбивалось, стояло Джареду поскрестись в очередной раз в его дверь.<br/>
Их дружба протянулась со школьных времен, когда еще их семьи соседствовали домами. Миша старше на пять лет, и все же, принял под свое крыло младшего омегу. Он учил ребенка кататься на велосипеде, лечил разбитые коленки, и выслушивал первые любовные неудачи, а теперь вот и последние тоже.<br/>
Мальчишка перерос его почти на голову, раздался в плечах, а его детская милая улыбка с ямочками, превратилась в нахальную ухмылку. Миша и не заметил сам, как его братские защитные чувства, переросли в глупую влюбленность.<br/>
Миша влюбился в омегу, звучало просто немыслимо, особенно, потому что он сам был омегой.<br/>
И проблема была не в возрастной разнице и даже не в том, что он боялся потерять свою дружбу с Джаредом. А в том, что двое омег почти никогда не могли ужиться в паре, им природой была заложена потребность в альфе. Как Инь и Ян. Притяжение только противоположностей.<br/>
Но что было делать, когда природа неожиданно ошиблась или решила сыграть с ним в дурацкую шутку. И теперь он думал только о лохматом высоком омеге, внешне больше похожем на альфу, и только его особый запах, как у «амаретто», абрикос с пряностями, а поверх приятная горчинка, выдавал в нем настоящего омегу.<br/>
Миша распахнул двери шире, пропуская, своего друга полуночника в холостяцкую квартиру.<br/>
На кухне он достал для них два бокала под ликер, и кое-какие завалявшиеся шоколадные конфеты, на которые сразу же накинулся сладкоежка Джаред, заедая свое печальное настроение.<br/>
— Не понимаю, чего им всем не хватает, — вздохнул он, затем спохватился. — Ну, да конечно, дело во мне, в моей дурацкой внешности. Это я не соответствую их стереотипному представлению о маленьких хрупких омегах. Они даже после секса не понимают, что со мной делать дальше.<br/>
Миша наклонил бокал, принимая первый глоток, наслаждаясь, как вмиг по языку прокатился горький вкус ликера, и затем другой рукой потер легкую щетину на щеке, думая, что на днях ее нужно будет сбрить.<br/>
— Посмотри на меня, я тоже не подхожу под этот стереотип.<br/>
— Не правда. Но ты и все равно не пытаешься найти себе альфу. Хотя я бы на твоем месте подумал о мистере Шепарде, у него и деньги, и власть, а еще эта белоснежная яхта "Мария". Если ты не ищешь любви, можешь, хотя бы поиметь что-то материальное. Попивать дорогое шампанское на борту.<br/>
— Пока он будет иметь меня? Так себе перспектива. Я тебе не шлюха, сам вполне могу обеспечить себя, не хуже Шепарда.<br/>
Джаред опрокинул в себя почти весь стакан ликера за раз, немного поморщился.<br/>
— Не понимаю, неужели тебе не хочется, ну знаешь, кого-то особенного рядом. Тебя не угнетает одиночество?<br/>
— Но я хотя бы не бегу от него в панике, кидаясь на первых попавшийся засранцев-альф.<br/>
Джаред поджал недовольно губы.<br/>
— Я же не могу только по взгляду определить засранец он или принц на белом коне.<br/>
Миша сделал еще глоток.<br/>
— А тебе нужен только принц?<br/>
Они вновь наполнили свои уже опустевшие бокалы.<br/>
— Мне кажется, я вообще никому не нужен. Они просто помогают мне забыться, не думать, что я не такой, как другие.<br/>
— А зачем тебе быть как все?<br/>
— Потому что тогда было бы проще. Плывешь себе по течению и даже не думаешь ни о чем. Меньше страданий, больше удовольствия.<br/>
— Не верно, — возразил Миша. — Удовольствие, оно знаешь, приедается очень быстро, а потом начинаешь от скуки искать себе приключения: выпивка, наркотики, случайные связи, измены.<br/>
— У меня сейчас то же самое.<br/>
— Значит, по ту сторону течения не лучше, чем там, где ты сейчас.<br/>
Джаред растянул губы в улыбке, глаза его начинали блестеть от выпитого алкоголя, а волосы липли к лицу, и Миша давил в себе желание протянуть руку и заправить непослушные пряди за ухо.<br/>
— Мне нравится, когда мы с тобой ночью пьяные философствуем. Становится сразу же легче. Будто бы я дома.<br/>
— Ты, итак, почти бы дома. Бываешь здесь чаще, чем в собственной квартире. Проще было перевести свои вещи и жить здесь.<br/>
— Мне не нравится твой диван, он слишком короткий.<br/>
— Хорошо, можешь сегодня спать в моей кровати. Но только сегодня, я тоже, знаешь ли, не четыре фута роста, чтобы поместиться на нем.<br/>
***<br/>
В третьем часу ночи, когда весь алкоголь осел в животе, Миша кое-как дотащил пьяного Джареда до своей комнаты и сгрузил на кровать, уронив на спину, хорошо тот еще мог немного переставлять ноги, он просто терял ориентир в пространстве, и ему требовалось дружеское плечо.<br/>
Миша стянул с Джареда его тесные джинсы и фланелевую рубашку в клетку, затем хотел пожелать ему спокойной ночи и уже уйти, но друг поймал его за руку.<br/>
— Ты можешь спать со мной. У тебя тут много места.<br/>
Миша хотел бы этого больше всего на свете, только его ночь, скорее всего, превратится в одну  бесконечную бессонницу. И эта тонкая нить между «хочу» и «не могу», почти перетянула на «не могу», но Джаред позвал своим тоскливым голосом:<br/>
— Миша, не уходи.<br/>
И он не смог уйти, не смог сопротивляться, быстро скинул домашние брюки, оставаясь только в растянутой футболке и темных боксерах, скромно прилег рядом на спину, накинув поверх легкое одеяло. Но Джаред со всей своей повышенной тактильностью припал с боку, закидывая длинные руки и ноги сверху, а его пьяное дыхание согревало кожу на шее.<br/>
Впереди точно ожидала бессонная ночь.<br/>
— Я так ненавижу это.<br/>
— Спасть с кем-то?<br/>
— Нет, — пьяно усмехнулся Джаред. — Ненавижу дурацкие первые дни, когда снова остаешься со всем этим разочарованием.<br/>
Миша вздохнул, затем сдвинул немного в сторону тяжелые конечности Джареда и приподнялся, опираясь на свою руку, так, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Он сам уже был достаточно пьян и точно уверен, что не успеет протрезветь за оставшуюся ночь.<br/>
— Почему ты решил, что не достоин дождаться кого-то действительно хорошего. Тебе всего двадцать пять, Джаред, куда ты всегда так спешишь?<br/>
— Не знаю. Оно выходит само собой, и при этом я не могу отказаться. Может, я выгляжу слишком доступно?<br/>
— Или слишком отчаянно.<br/>
— Правда?<br/>
— Нет, нет. Это шутка. Спи, Джаред. Давай спать.<br/>
Он откинулся обратно на подушку. Джаред начал дышать ровно, будто почти дремал, и Миша уже было подумал, что разговоры на сегодня окончены, и можно окунуться в собственные мысли. Но сонный голос снова позвал его.<br/>
— Миша?<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— Почему ты всегда один?<br/>
Он мог бы ответить правду. И это, пожалуй, был бы самый простой из ответов на заданные ему за все время вопросы, даже без поиска возможных рассуждения и копаний в самом себе.<br/>
«Из-за тебя»<br/>
«Потому что я люблю тебя»<br/>
«Мне не нужен никто другой, кроме тебя»<br/>
Но он не отвечал, и молчание затягивалось. Миша обернулся в ту сторону, где рядом на подушке лежала голова его друга, они встретились глазами в полумраке. Ему бы так хотелось, чтобы Джаред понял все без слов.<br/>
Миша позже сказал бы сам себе, что все вышло совершенно случайно, лишь одно прикосновение губ, почти невесомое легкое движение. Но вдруг Джаред сам поддался вперед, чтобы перехватить его губы в ответ. Поцелуй был пьяный, отчаянный, слишком быстрый, но безумно сладкий.<br/>
И когда Джаред первым оторвался от его губ, он сразу же спросил:<br/>
— Это потому что, я напоминаю тебе альфу?<br/>
Его бедный мальчик, утративший доверие к самому себе. Если бы Миша только мог спасти его от разочарования, если бы знал нужные слова, тогда бы тот не задавал таких глупых вопросов.<br/>
— Нет. Я хочу тебя, как Джареда. Как своего омегу, —  сразу же пришел его ответ, дыхание сбилось, а затем появилась и отчаянная смелость. — Если… если ты позволишь мне.<br/>
Джаред усмехнулся, но как-то растерянно.<br/>
— Да?<br/>
Они встретились, едва касаясь друг друга кончиками носа.<br/>
— Но я не смогу доставить тебе тоже удовольствие, что и альфа, у меня нет, ну сам знаешь, узла и у тебя его нет.<br/>
— Глупости, — ответил ему Джаред, а потом умоляюще. — Просто поцелуй меня.<br/>
Они старались быстро избавиться от ненужной одежды и наконец-то ощутить возбуждения друг друга кожа к коже. Джаред был таким нетерпеливым, все время тянулся губами, пальцами, всем телом к нему ближе. Но Мише хотелось хорошо запомнить этот момент, растянуть как можно дольше, лаская его прекрасное тело, изучая своими губами.<br/>
***<br/>
Наутро, едва будильник на мобильном раскричался первыми громкими нотами, Миша протянул руки и сразу же нажал на кнопку отключения, еще до того, как он мог разбудить, лежащего рядом Джареда.<br/>
Он и, правда, еще не успел до конца протрезветь, и главные симптомы похмелья настигнут его уже на работе ближе к обеду.<br/>
День ожидался адский, но хуже этого, предстояло осознания вчерашней ночи. Он открылся Джареду, он держал его в своих руках, как во всех своих приятных грезах или, нет, даже лучше.<br/>
А еще опаснее будет посмотреть ему в глаза и увидеть в них отрицание, неловкость или отчуждение.<br/>
И Миша поскорее сбежал на работу, в надежде, что к его возвращению Джаред, как обычно уйдет, закрывая дверь запасным ключом, оставленным на столике в прихожей специально для такого случая. И позже, может быть даже на следующий день они смогут поговорить хотя бы по телефону.<br/>
Но в течение всего рабочего дня он множество раз порывался позвонить Джареду сам или написать сообщение, любое, самое дурацкое. Как оказалось молчание его слишком угнетало. К вечеру, у него уже безумно болела голова, даже не понятно от навязчивых мыслей или же от неминуемо наступившего похмелья.<br/>
Сандра, хорошая подруга и коллега по работе, заметила его красные невыспавшиеся глаза и бледное лицо, отыскала в своей сумке пару таблеток адвила, чем просто спасла от неприятной боли.<br/>
Она присела на край его рабочего стола и протянула пару таблеток на открытой ладони.<br/>
— Трудная ночка?<br/>
— На самом деле одна из лучших.<br/>
Миша закинул таблетки в рот и запил их остывшим кофе. А Сандра продолжала наблюдать за ним с любопытной улыбкой.<br/>
— Кто-то особенный?<br/>
Он в очередной раз начал проверять телефон на наличие сообщений, отвечая ей на автомате:<br/>
— Да, наверное.<br/>
— Не перезванивает? — спросила она, когда Миша вздохнул и убрал телефон в карман брюк. Ответа он так и не дал, и Сандра сразу же перевела тему разговора, возвращая их в рабочую обстановку, чтобы избежать неловкости. Она, на самом деле, была очень понятливой омегой, чему он был несказанно рад.<br/>
***<br/>
Когда Миша открывал дверь своей квартиры, он ожидал встретить тишину и одиночество, тем более что свет в окнах не горел. И точно не ожидал уловить в воздухе аппетитный аромат еды, увидеть Джареда, который сидел на кухне за столом под тусклым светом отвратительно ярких розовых свечей. Судя по всему, Джаред выходил в супермаркет, чтобы закупиться всеми этими продуктами, потому что в его доме не было ни рыбы, и кажется, красного вина разлитого по бокалам, и уже тем более свечей для маленьких девочек.<br/>
— Что это? — спросил он, когда скинул верхнюю одежду и присел за стол.<br/>
— Свидание?<br/>
Джаред выглядел удивительно юно и неуверенно.<br/>
— Не слишком поздновато для нас?<br/>
— Ну, с чего-то нужно начинать. Я все готовил сам, попробуй.<br/>
Миша поскорее сделал глоток из своего бокала, понимая, что для всего этого ему понадобиться много алкоголя в крови, но вместо этого на языке была одна сладость.<br/>
— Вишневый сок, — ответил Джаред на его вопросительный взгляд. — Подумал, что нам лучше будет обсудить все на трезвую голову.<br/>
—  Ого, и что именно мы будем обсуждать?<br/>
Джаред вдохнул так глубоко, что Миша даже начал по-настоящему переживать. Но затем тот выдохнул вместе со словами:<br/>
— Я хочу быть с тобой.<br/>
Он не был уверен, что правильно понял  ответ Джареда, и для уверенности решил переспросить.<br/>
— Со мной, как пара?<br/>
Джаред кивнул пару раз, как кукла-марионетка.<br/>
— Да именно так.<br/>
Не об этом ли Миша так долго мечтал. А потом он мысленно остановил самого себя. Но не все так просто, Джаред, скорее всего еще был под влиянием его ночных откровений. И возможно, подумал, что это будет своего рода благотворительность для бедного влюбленного в него друга. С него может и сбыться. Тем более что природа не могла посмеяться дважды.<br/>
— Джаред, я ведь не хотел тебя ни к чему принуждать, мои чувства касаются только меня. Ты мне ничего не должен.<br/>
— Миша, — попытался его остановить Джаред.<br/>
— Нет, ты не понимаешь, а если появиться какой-то альфа, не идиот, как все эти твои бывшие, а который действительно захочет узнать тебя, полюбить, построить с тобой семью. И мне нужно будет тебя отпустить.<br/>
И лучше бы это сделать прямо сейчас, чем позже, когда станет невыносимо сложно.<br/>
— И все это будет ужасно неправильно, никто нас даже не поймет.<br/>
Джаред поймал его руку, сжимая почти до боли.<br/>
— Эй, остановись  и послушай меня, пожалуйста. Я сказал, что  хочу быть с тобой и это действительно так. Я, правда, обо всем подумал, мне с тобой хорошо, — он говорил быстро, немного спутано, будто боялся, что не успеет сказать все до самого конца. —  Меня тоже тянет к тебе и даже слишком для обычного дружеского желания, вчерашняя ночь… она просто открыла мне глаза. Так, что…<br/>
Они встретились взглядом, как тогда ночью.<br/>
—  Я люблю тебя, Миша.<br/>
Миша понял, что его губы растягиваются в глупой улыбке, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. В его голове все еще было достаточно сомнений, даже слишком много, и вместе с этим страх, но он не смог бы ни ответить:<br/>
— И я люблю тебя, Джаред.</p><p>Три месяца спустя<br/>
Воскресенье с самого утра в парке возле озера было почти безлюдно, Джаред упросил Мишу выйти прогуляться с новым членом их странной семьи.<br/>
Пес, конечно, доставил много неприятностей его квартире: погрыз деревянный столик в прихожей, обивка дивана состояла теперь сплошь из светлых собачьих волос, и в нескольких местах на стене были четкие следы когтей, но сейчас Херли начал менять свое поведение в хорошую сторону. И все благодаря терпению Джареда.<br/>
Миша отошел вместе с Херли, держа того за поводок, чтобы купить Джареду буррито у местного вагончика с дешевой уличной едой, оставляя своего парня сидеть на лавке, прикармливая уток кусочками несладкой булки.<br/>
Херли начинал все чаще прыгать на него, он просился на свободу, и Миша отпустил пса, размять лапы. Сам в это время рассчитался с приветливым молодым альфой в фирменной кепке и направился обратно, когда заметил, что Джаред уже был не один.<br/>
По знакомому русому затылку и дорогому пальто кремового цвета, он узнал альфу, которого они встретили пару недель назад. Когда они пересеклись в одном местном супермаркете, альфа постоянно кидал заинтересованный взгляд в сторону Джареда, но в них не было похоти или пустого желания, скорее он смотрел почти влюблено, кому как не Мише это было понять.<br/>
В одно мгновение взыграла ревность, нестерпимое желание подойти, схватить в охапку и сказать альфе, чтобы отвалил, не прикасался к чужому. Прокричать на весь парк, что это все мое. Он сжал в руке поводок Херли и чуть не раздавил в другой буррито.<br/>
Но затем весь его запал вдруг схлынул. Ведь когда-то этот день все равно бы настал, где-то в глубине своей души Миша ждал и даже знал, что он наступит неотвратимо.<br/>
Он должен был отпустить  Джареда, потому что любил его по-настоящему и хотел ему счастья. Твой мальчик больше не будет страдать, успокаивал он себя.<br/>
Миша выждал, когда красивый молодой альфа направится в другую сторону, только после этого вернулся и спокойно присел рядом с Джаредом.<br/>
— Что он сказал?<br/>
Джаред забрал свой буррито и ответил быстро, самым обычным скучающим голосом, прежде чем сделать первый укус.<br/>
— Хотел узнать мое имя и пригласить на свидание.<br/>
Миша знал эти слова заранее, он даже смог выдавить какую-то улыбку.<br/>
— Ну, вот ты и дождался своего принца.<br/>
— Ага, — Джаред не успевал прожевать еду и отвечал с набитым ртом. — Сказал ему, чтобы отвалил.<br/>
— Что? — Удивился Миша. — Но зачем?<br/>
— Наверное, потому что у меня уже есть свой собственный принц. Но после твоих слов, меня начинают одолевать сомнения.<br/>
Сейчас Джаред скажет, что передумал, встанет и уйдет следом за другим альфой, оставляя его в одиночестве. Хотя нет, где-то недалеко еще бегал Херли.<br/>
Но Джаред лишь протянул свою свободную руку и нежно погладил его по щеке, словно желая стереть угрюмое выражение лица.<br/>
— Эй, я пошутил. Просто, прекрати уже во мне сомневаться. Я люблю тебя.<br/>
Миша посмотрел в эти глаза хамелеоны и видел в них любовь. И вдруг отпустило. Возможно, они не зря притянулись друг к другу еще много лет назад, такие одинаковые.<br/>
Миша сразу же прижался к его губам, которые были немного в соусе и со вкусом перца чили, но самые вкусные.<br/>
— Я тоже люблю тебя.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>